Emmett y los Payasos
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Una visita familiar al circo descubrira el porque del panico de Emmett a los payasos


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, no gano absolutamente nada con mis historias… solo mi diversión y la de los que lo lean.**

**Esto es un One-Shoot**

EmmettPOV

Nunca entenderé porque me deje convencer de ir de visita a ese maldito lugar, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de salir ese día, pero todo por complacer a mi adorada Rose. A decir verdad no fue idea de ella, pero le habían lavado el cerebro, le dijeron que eso iba a ser una salida familiar muy divertida. Supongo que sabrán de quien fue la idea, de la única lo suficientemente malvada para planear algo así, Alice-demonio-Cullen, pero como siempre nadie quiere molestarla y hacen lo que ella desee. A veces desearía no vivir con ellos, ya que pueden tornarse un tanto exasperantes hasta el punto de volverte loco y acceder a hacer lo que ellos quieren.

Pero pensándolo mejor todos son malvados bueno Rose no, pero todos los demás lo son, solo me utilizan para su diversión y ese paseo familiar no fue la excepción. Era un día lluvioso como casi todos aquí en Forks, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por escondernos del sol.

Íbamos todos juntos, por lo cual mi humillación quedo perpetuada en la memoria de todos.

Un circo bastante popular estaba de visita en la ciudad, y los Cullen no podían faltar, al ser lugar pequeño todos se conocen, claro, que diría la gente si la familia mas extraña de Forks no se digna a asistir a la tan esperada función? Maldigo la hora en la que Carlisle dijo que teníamos que pasar más tiempo de calidad en familia, pero mas aun maldigo el momento en que resolvió que Alice decidiría que hacer para estar juntos.

Así empezó el día mas infernal de todos, con una salida para "Divertirnos".

-Alice, de verdad tiene que ser un circo?-pregunte rogando al cielo que mis palabras la convenciera de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible-

-Si, Emm, queremos divertirnos y se supone que esta es una actividad que une a la familia, así que no te quejes y sonríe que la gente nos mira raro.

-Pero Alice, no podríamos haber jugado a las cartas o visitar a nuestros abuelos en el asilo de ancianos?

-Primero que nada, ustedes se niegan a jugar a las cartas conmigo y con Edward porque dicen que "hacemos trampa" al utilizar nuestros dones. Y segundo nuestros abuelos probablemente llevan muertos más de 50 años, eso sin contar al de Carlisle que debe haber muerto hace unos 300 años o más.-demonios odio cuando tiene razón.

-Pero podríamos ir a ver a los abuelos de alguien mas- ella solo rodó los ojos-

-Dime, que problema tienes con los Circos?-dijo un tanto fastidiada-

-Tengo payasofobia

-Emmett querrás decir Coulrofobia-interfirió Edward-sabelotodo-Cullen-

-Da igual entendieron lo que quise decir, además los payasos son aterradores.

-Porque te dan miedo? Acaso has visto algún payaso en tu vida?- pregunto Alice enarcando una ceja-

-Si, que nadie recuerda la película, donde salía ese payaso que era malvado y mataba a los niños. Saben las veces que me eh tenido que bañar con los ojos abiertos, por miedo a que salga y me elija como su cena.

-Emmett, eso no es real, es solo una película. Lo sabes verdad? –Yo no le creí ni una palabra, las ardillas me han dicho que no confié en ella, es malvada. Inesperadamente Edward rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo, supongo que escucho mis pensamientos. Entrometido.-

-Y que tal si realmente existe y esta esperando por mi!! El debe saber lo delicioso que soy, por eso me vigila y mando a sus ayudantes payasos para que le den reportes.

-Estas muy paranoico nadie te vigila, sabias? –dijo Alice ya un poco molesta.

-Bien, pero si me come un payaso psicópata será tu culpa. –Después de todo ella fue la de la idea de venir aquí, mas le vale que se haga responsable-

-Si, acepto la responsabilidad. –Bueno eso no me tranquiliza, pero al menos Rose tendrá con quien desquitarse.

Entramos a la carpa y comenzó la función, al principio todo estaba bien, había perros amaestrados, trapecistas, un domador de leones, pero entonces entraron ellos como salidos del infierno. Payasos, demasiados payasos. Mi querida familia me tenía rodeado, así que ni pensar en salir corriendo; Carlisle y Esme estaban fijos en los asientos que quedaban encima de los nuestros. Edward a mi izquierda, Rose a mi derecha y Alice en el asiento frente al mió. Rose tomo mi mano en señal de consuelo.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien yo estoy contigo.-me susurro al oído, yo solo asentí, la verdad tenerla cerca era un alivio, pero es que ellos también estaban ahí, mirándome, acechándome, con sus horribles ojos saltones y me espantaban con su escalofriante de risa de payaso.

Al terminar la función, la familia decidió que seria divertido pasear un rato y ver a los animales.

-Por Dios, si quieren ver animales vayamos de caza. –dije, quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre los aterradores payasos y yo.

-Pero, uno no los aprecia cuando caza, ya sabes te dominan los instintos.- La odio, siempre tiene la razón en todo.

-Claro que la tiene Emm, es Alice. –Que buena y coherente explicación-

-Si, eso lo explica todo –dije rodando los ojos.

De repente 2 de esos seres del infierno se nos acercaron fingiendo vendernos globos, pero yo suponía que era para vigilarme más de cerca.

-Señores, quisiera un globo para alegrar mas su día –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si, claro porque no? dénos 5 para los niños y 1 para mi esposa. -Pidió Carlisle.

Uno, a uno les fueron dando sus respectivos animales hechos de globos y a mi me dejaron al final. A Rose le dieron uno con forma de corona, a Edward una jirafa, a Alice un perro, a Jazzy otra jirafa, a Esme otro perro y a mi me dieron una ardilla.

-Ardilla? Alice, lo viste, me dio una ardilla!!- dije casi a punto de los gritos, el payaso que seguía ahí me miraba fijamente.

-Dile a tu amo que no me comerá nunca, que jamás sabrá lo delicioso que soy!!-Grite a un mas que extrañado payaso y salí corriendo. Unas horas mas tarde regrese a casa, ya un poco mas tranquilo, pero aun así seguía con la sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo.

-Ya llegue, hay alguien en casa?-pregunte a la nada.

-Si, Emm estamos en el jardín porque no te nos unes? –Dijo Esme sospechosamente, pero me tranquilice a mi mismo diciéndome que estaba exagerando, que todo era culpa del payaso, por suerte no tendría que ver payasos nunca mas. Camine hacia el jardín y cuando entre no podía creer lo que veía, PAYASOS!! 5 Horribles payasos mirando y avanzando hacia mí.

-Emmett queremos ver que tan delicioso eres. -dijo uno de los payasos

-Noooooooo!!, me siguieron a casa –Grite de nuevo e intente salir corriendo, pero Rose me detuvo diciéndome que me tranquilizara.

-Emm, cariño tranquilízate, solo son los idiotas de tus hermanos y nuestros poco inteligentes padres, todo esta bien no hay payasos aquí. –respire profundo, Rose me daba la confianza que necesitaba.

-Ya estarán felices no? Asustando a mí pobre Emmett. Son lo peor que hay debería darles vergüenza burlarse de alguien de su familia. –Dijo Rose dirigiéndose a los payasos. Con la furia dibujada en su hermosa cara.

-Lo sentimos Emmett-dijeron tímidamente Carlisle y Esme.

-Buenos nosotros no lo sentimos fue divertido –Gruñeron Edward, Alice y Jazzy.

-Rose, se que no es buen momento pero, siento que nos observan. –Dije en un susurro.

-Tranquilo nadie nos mira, vayamos arriba si? Todo va a estar bien.

Fin EmmettPOV

En algún lugar cerca del jardín de los Cullen:

-Crees, que el globo en forma de ardilla haya sido demasiado?- pregunto un payaso

-Si, creo que ahora sabe que vamos tras el.-Respondió el otro fríamente.

-Será tan delicioso como suponemos que es?

-Si, tiene que serlo.

Fin

* * *

Jajajajaja , bueno aquí les dejo este fic… La idea me vino a la cabeza por mi otro fic, creí que tenía que explicar porque Emmett les teme a los payasos. Ojala que les guste.


End file.
